Gallery:Wizard of Odd
When Phineas and Ferb clean the house, they spin the house too fast and accidentally knock Candace out, sending her into a Wizard of Oz-esque dream world. Candace journeys to "Bustopolis" to take down her brothers, but soon discovers that evil forces are attempting to get boots that have grown on her feet. Read the full summary... Gallery File:Candace reading Wizard of Oz.png Blah blah Dorothy, blah blah Kansas.jpg|"Blah blah Dorothy, blah blah Kansas." There's a cyclone coming?.jpg|"There's a cyclone coming?" Candace continues reading as the house begins to shake.jpg Candace before the house starts spinning.jpg Candace gets flown off her bed.jpg File:Cleaning the House.JPG|Their version of a cyclone Candace as her bedroom spins.jpg Candace about to pass out.jpg Candace dizzy on the floor.jpg Giant Baby Head Wizard Of Odd.jpg Candace as the house lands.jpg Dream Patchkin.jpg Little Witch Suzy trapped under a house.jpg 048.JPG Good Witch Isabella 4.png|"What'cha doin'? I'm The Good-Witch, Isabella. Welcome to Patchkinland." Doofenwarlock wants the boots.jpg Wizard of Odd Pic. 10.jpg|The Good-Witch, Isabella telling Doofenwitch that he cannot have the Red Rubber Boots Good Witch Isabella 7.png 050.JPG 051.JPG Take the Yellow Sidewalk.jpg|Isabella sings The Yellow Sidewalk Patchkins.jpg|Patchkins Nothingtoseehear.jpg|"Nothing to see here, move along." File:Isabella and Patchkids.jpg|" If you wanna bust your brothers, Put one foot after another." Patchkins circle candace.jpg Isabella, Patchkins, and Candace.jpg|"If you're standing here, baby, you're going nowhere!" Wizard of Odd Pic..jpg|"Please, don't think I'm being rude!" Really In A Busting Mood.jpg File:GretchenGiveOutTakeout.jpg|"Just grab yourself some take-out food" Takeoutfood.jpg|"Hit that yellow sidewalk!" Nerdcrow.jpg|"I am a nerdcrow" File:IWantToBeCool.jpg|I Wish I Was Cool 053.JPG DoofenwitchCastle.jpg|Doofenshmirtz Wicked Witch Castle Perryontheweb.jpg|"You're with that little boot thief, right?" File:Candace flirting with Jeremy in a tree costume.jpg|Candace flirts with Jeremy tree File:Tree Related Wish.jpg|" Uh,...do you have a wish?" I can't wait to find out.jpg|" Oooo. I can't wait to find out." Skating the non-dairy sidewalk.jpg File:Stacy Owl.png|stacy owl File:ImALionTigerBearCub.jpg|"No, I'm a combination lion, tiger, and bear." File:I want nothing.jpg|Buford wants... File:i-want-nothing-2.png|...nothing! File:TheWayYoureGoingLooksFun.jpg|"Your way looks fun, too." There you are Perry WoO.png|Candace and Perry reunited File:Candace in Doof's trap.jpg|" You may as well hand over those boots." They have grown on me.png|"No, really. They've grown on me. I can't take them off." Doofenwitch1.jpg|" If I can't take the boots off of you, I have to get you out of the boots..." Doofenwitch2.jpg|"...and by that, I mean, disintegrate you entirely!" File:Guard in undies.jpg|Calling the guards to catch Perry Wait, why am I a fairy?.jpg File:WereFromWitchesBrewMagazine.jpg|Selected for a free haunted castle makeover File:PerryAndCandaceEscape.jpg|Perry escapes with Candace File:wizard-of-odd-scene.png|"Yeah, we're kind of expected in Bustopolis." File:GuardsDisposeOfThem.jpg|"Oh, it's shrinking! It's shrinking!" File:Guards WizardsOfOdd.jpg|"Nobody ever asked us what we want to do." File:wizard-of-odd-scene.3.png|Escaping Doofenwitch's castle File:wizard-of-odd-scene.4.png|"Fun? Not if you think so!" File:GoodThingItWasInappropriatelyNamed.jpg|Phineas and Ferb's last moment rescue Falling onto the Sea of Razor Sharp Rock Spires.jpg Giant Baby Head Wizard Of Odd 2.jpg File:wizard-of-odd-scene.5.png|"Hello? I would like speak to the Wizard, please." File:ImAWizInTheKitchen.jpg|" Mom? You're the Wizard?" The tree costume starting to fall off.jpg Jeremy as the costume falls off.jpg Jeremy with the tree costume completely off.jpg Jeremy relizing the tree costume is off.jpg File:I'm free from the tree costume.jpg|" I'm free!" Jeremy as he finishes saying I'm free.jpg Jeremy goes to put his hands in front of his underwear.jpg File:and I am in my underwear.jpg|"... and I'm in my underwear…" File:Liontigerbear guy responds yes yes you are.jpg|"Yes. Yes, you are." Jeremy picking up his tree costume.jpg Jeremy picking up his tree costume 2.jpg File:Red Rubber Boots.jpg|" I got Red Rubber Boots" Dorothy's house.JPG File:TakeTheYellowBrickRoad.jpg|""Take the Yellow Sidewalk, take the Yellow Sidewalk..." On the nosey.jpg Candace is waking up.jpg Candace is waking up 2.jpg Candace is waking up 3.jpg It was all a dream.jpg Candace getting into the vehicle.jpg Jeremy saying better than taking the sidewalk.jpg You have no idea.jpg File:Have fun, everybody.jpg|"Have fun, everybody." RUSTED 01.png|"I know what's wrong with you" RUSTED 03.png|" Don't you know that you've been oxidized?" RUSTED 04.png|" And now you've been immobilized" If you move, you make a squeaking sound.jpg|" If you move, you make a squeaking sound" File:R-U-S-T-E-D.jpg|"Candace End credits Rusted." RUSTED 06.png|"You've got an orange patina from above your neck..." RUSTED 07.png|"...down to the ground." Doofsguardsong.png ﻿ 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' Wizard of Odd